Mi amigo es un ¡Tengu!
by MikanPhantom
Summary: Mikan Phantom una nueva estudiante mas Un pasado mas Un tengu rarito mas Unos amigos tan raros como... emm Kizaito mas Una pequeña niña que lee... Ya sabran igual a Desastre sin control.
1. Chapter 1

Yo:Bueno Hola esta es mi primera historia solo aviso que es OCxOC quizás aproximadamente haga algún de un Vocaloid .

OC(Femenino): Solo quiero ver como es mi hermano .

OC(Masculino):Esta historia me beneficia e_e

Yo: No…OC mejor calla =.= que en tu información diga eso no esta justificado D:!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O.C p.o.v

Hola esta soy yo Mikan Phantom un gusto conocerles bueno no tengo mucho que decir (Pero mi creadora si _) de mi solo que me duermo en clase.

Sonaba el timbre del despertador era un despertador Hatsune que me había comprado ayer Sonaban diferentes canciones entre ellas PoPiPo y Stargazer asique comenzaba mi dia con una diferente canción cada día ese dia sono Romeo And Cinderella lo mas probable es que pase algo especial.

Normal p.o.v

Una chica joven alta dormía como un verdadero tronco babeando hasta el suelo sonó el despertador y al mismo tiempo la canción Romeo and Cinderella vio el reloj aquella chica y eran exactamente las ¡7:15!

Mikan: ¡Mama porque no me despertaste voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Madre: Es que te veías tan linda durmiendo.-Poniéndose las manos en su cara con cara dulce-

Mikan: ¡Esa no es una excusa!-Decía mientras se ponía rápidamente su uniforme que lo conformaban unas medias negras con arriba una línea blanca la falda era igual que las medias si no que la línea la llevaba abajo una polera a manga corta sus mangas eran blancas pero tenían cada una dos rayas negras, Unos zapatos negros y pequeños y por ultimo una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Madre: Mi plan no funciono –Mirando para otro lado fastidiada – Bueno Mikan me voy a trabajar hoy te quedas sola hasta el próximo mes. –Dijo la señora de pelos negros gritando alegremente aunque por dentro estaba triste por su hija-

Mikan: Si mama –Decía un poco triste la chica ya que siempre se tenía que quedar sola algunas veces se tenía que quedar ¡sola por meses! Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y se cayó pero no sufrió heridas graves.

Madre: ¡Cariño! ¿Estas bien?

Mikan: Si mama no recuerdas que esta es la 19 que me caigo por este mes.

Madre: Es que eres tan torpe. –Dijo y se lanzó a reír y al mismo tiempo su hija y ella-

Mikan: ¡Mama me voy adiós! – Dijo mientras le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su madre .

Mikan p.o.v

Me fui corriendo de mi casa hacia la escuela lo mas que pude por allí vi a un chico de pelos naranjos y azules asique fui a saludar.

Mikan:Hola tu también vienes a la escuela de nuevos Utaus

¿?: Si . ¿Y tu eres?

Mikan: La nueva exportación de Kanto.

¿?:¡Ah! La nueva alumna un gusto –Dijo mientras se notaba que estaba pensando que alivio uff…

Normal p.o.v

Mikan: Emm me podrías decir como es la escuela es que me da curiosidad y un gusto me llamo Mikan , Mikan Phantom –Dijo la chica mientras le daba un apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

¿?: S-Si claro . T-Tiene un gimnasio y muchas aulas ya que nuestros estudiantes son Millones. –Dijo mientras se ponía rojo por la acción de la chica - Oye no te había visto bien tienes el pelo de 2 colores como el mío Jeje . Y mucho gusto yo me llamo Noru Ichi

Mikan: Parece maravillosa me voy a apurar a verla ¡nos vemos Noru Ichi! –Decia mientras se largaba corriendo moviéndole el brazo al chico que acaba de conocer

Noru: ¡A-Adios! –Dijo el chico – "Inner:¡Noru tranquilisate! Recuerdas que prometiste jamas enamorarte _ Noru: Pero es que ella es tan linda *_* Innner: Ya te perdi T-T" –Penso el chico con todavía un leve sonrojesimiento en su cara.

¿?: Miren allí hay alguien y al parecer va muy rápido O_O

Toda la clase: Oh por dios no me digan que es Dearko –Decia toda la clase con una mezcla de cara de OMG y O_O!

Dearko: Estoy aquí idiotas _ -Decia poniéndose enfadado cruzando los brazos-

Mikan p.o.v

A lo lejos vi como era la escuela era inmensa cada vez me acercaba Mas y Mas rápido a lo lejos vi al chico que había conocido recientemente .

Noru: Mikan hola –Me dijo Noru con mucha velocidad-

Mikan: ¿Noru que te iso apurarte asi? –Dije mientras seguía corriendo y el atrás de mi.

Noru : Se rasca la cabeza- Es queee… Mi reloj esta malo u.u

Mikan : Jeje que mal –Decia mientras llegaba a la escuela-

Noru : Llegamos antes que nos dieran castigos ¡dios existe! –Dijo aquel chico y mi otra parte salio de mi un momento -.

Mikan(Su otra parte): Dios solo es un estúpido caprichoso que siempre juega con nosotros –Dije con un tono de frialdad muy fuerte ya que hasta Noru se quedo como en estado de Shock como estando congelado.

Mikan: Pe-perdon esa es otra parte de mi aunque pienso igual que ella. Dios solo es un estúpido caprichoso que mata a los mas puros para que nadie sea tan puro como el .

Noru (Con Ojos como Platos O_O!):Te perdono pero esa es tu parte oscura ¿no?

Mikan: Exacto –Dije algo apenada-

Noru: ¿Que clases te tocan? –Dijo esto al ver mi cara al parecer no quería verme asi asique cambio rápidamente el tema-

Mikan: Haora mismo seria matemáticas a lo mejor duermo un poco. En el salón 2-G –Dije riéndome tapándome la boca-.

Noru: Explendido el mismo que el mio.

Mikan: bueno vamos hacia el salón.-Dije minutos después llegamos al salón vi a la profesora nueva le dije que era nueva dijo que esperara con Noru afuera.

Normal p.o.v

Mikan al parecer estaba emocionada y demasiado

Noru: ¿Por que tengo que esperar contigo?

Mikan : Castigo por llegar tarde o algo asi no lo se

Dije al minuto después la sensei les habrio la puerta y con Noru a su lado se fue a sentar en su puesto con su mejor amigo mientras todas las chicas la veian con celos y los chicos con corazones en la cara.

Sensei : Esta es nuestra nueva estudiante se llama Mikan Phantom porfavor no se burlen de su color de pelo –Dijo la sensei por que el pelo de Mikan era negro y verde brillante y nada teñido-

Mikan: Ho-Hola so-soy Mikan y me gustaría estar aquí con buena estadía .

Dijo mientras se veía que todos los chicos se ponían rojos y a las chicas se veía que tenían un aura oscura .

Sensei : Mikan te puedes sentar con Dearko . –Dijo apuntando hacia un chico con pelo raro pero suave y lindo.

Mikan: S-Si – Dijo Mikan mientras se sentía observada por todos los de la clase las chicas con una cara de "Te matareeeee " y los chicos "Que kawaii .La quiero en un peluche *-*"

Sensei : Ahora comencemos la clase

Mikan : Hola… -Dijo saludando al chico

Dearko : Hola.

Mikan: -Al ver que dijo esto noto el pelo del chico era muy agradable –Je el color de tu pelo es muy agradable ¿sabes?

Dearko: ¿Enserio? Gracias .

Mikan : -Bostezo ya se estaba quedando dormida se recostó sobre su escritorio y se durmió.

Dearko: Ya se durmió es audaz para hacer eso –Dijo y se rio en su mente -

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yo: que Lindo xD y que cursi

Noru : Jaja Mikan dormida como un tronco y con baba xD!

Mikan: por que tuviste que agregar eso /./

Yo es que te veias tan Linda con Babas en la cara xD

Dearko: Hola… =.=

Yo: Dearko tu pelo me hace dormir pero es tan lindo *-*

Dearko: Quizas tengo un pelo… Especial (?) xD


	2. ¡Ehhhh! Un extraño desconocido

Yo:Hola lacayos :D

Mikan: Hola creadora =.= . Dime ayer isiste un video fadub.

Yo:-Mirando para otro lado- Jeje claro –Le da un bajon y se ve un aura tan negro como un pan con queso xD (?)-

Mikan: O_O! No me días que el fandub te salio mal D:!

Yo:Hablaremos eso después ._.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos después…

Dearko: Hey Mikan – La sostuvo del brazo y la meneo de allí para que se despertara.

Mikan: Murmurando en sus sueños – Te amo…

Dearko : O/O La menea del brajo mas fuerte – Mikan despierta .

Mikan: Eh ¿Qué? ¿Que paso?

Dearko : Te quedaste dormida y dijiste "Te amo " Dime ¿estas enamorada?

Mikan : Si pero era antes de ser una … ¡Estudiante si una estudiante! – Dijo ya que casi revela su secreto.

Dearko: Una estudiante y ¿que le paso?

Mikan: Lo mataron…

Dearko : Con ojos como el Faro mas grande del mundo O_O! – Que mal ¿eh?

Mikan : Sip Jeje…

A lo lejos se veía una chica de pelo color negro

¿?: Hola Mikan soy Yuiku

Mikan : Hola Yuiku –Dijo Mikan Mientras saludaba amablemente a aquella chica.

Yuiko : Quiero representarte a mis amigas.

Mikan : Claro – Dijo mientras Yuiko la tomo del brazo y se la llevo - ¡Dearko nos vemos después!

Yuiku: Ella es Leck –Le susurra en el oído- Nunca hables de Lechugas cerca de ella porque puede hablar todo el dia de ellas.

Leck: Un gusto

Mikan : Tambien para mi Jeje

Yuiku : Ella es Nene –Dijo apuntando a una pequeña niña pero al mismo tiempo muy linda-

Mikan: Hola –Decia mientras que de pronto ve que tiene una revista Hentai al lado . Mikan al ver esto se quedo con cara de WTF! Y O_O!

Nene: Hola mucho gusto .

Mikan :de pronto ven que hay una orda de chicas – He-Hey que aplastan esas chicas O_O

Leck Nene y Yuiku : Mejor dicho que ridean. A el mas Lindo de todos los tiempos *-* a Noru Ichi –Dijeron con caras de pervertidas-

Mikan: ¿Ok? –Eso le dio miedo por ver sus caras imaginándose que se imaginaban –

Yuiku: Y por cierto faltan 2 mas de nuestras amigas hoy no vinieron T.T

Mikan : Que mal quería conocerlas pero será en otra ocasión.

Noru: Ve que esta Mikan cerca y se acerca donde esta ella- Mikan ¿Cómo a estado la escuela hoy?

Nene Leck y Yuiku :Con ojos como platos O_O

Mikan : Muy bien y al parecer te estas asfixiando con tantas chicas xD

Noru : ==.== Cierto Despues nos vemos –Dijo mientras salto por la ventana-

Mikan: Noru espera estamos en el ultimo piso D:!

Noru : -Cayendose hacia abajo rezando- Oh gran Kami-sama gracias por darme esta vida *-* y una chica que me gusta y que no pudo ser mi novia -_-" me despido mundo cruel moriré TTTwTT.

Mikan : Se lanza- Noru ¡Espera!

Noru : Mikan ¿Por qué saltaste? ¡vas a Morir !

Mikan : No moriré ya lo estoy … -Mikan se lanza donde esta Noru en picada lo alcanza a agarrar del pantalón.

Noru: Ve que esta levitando- Que es Esto O.O

Mikan : Ve que a Noru esta colgando solo por sus pantalones (Pero tiene calzonsillos _) se tapa con una mano los ojos .

Noru: Hay eso dolio.

Mikan: Perdon –Dijo mientras bajaba todavía tapándose los ojos – Haora porfavor ponte bien tus pantalones.

Noru :Claro

Mikan: se destapa los ojos - ¡Pero no dije que te sacaras la polera !

Noru : Es que esa ardilla me la robo T.T

Mikan : Debilucho =.=

Noru bueno volvamos al cole =_=

Volviendo al cole y pelear con la ardilla para que le devuelva la polera a Noru.

Yuiku: ¡Mikan Noru! ¿Estan bien?

Mikan: Sipi Dipi

Nene Yuiku y Leck :Prometenos que jamas aras eso otra vez .

Mikan: Claro Jeje

Noru: Ahora toca clase de música .

Mikan: Mu-Musica . amo la música es mi pasión podría decirse .

Noru: A mi también me gusta .

Yuiku Nene y Leck: A mi me gustan mucho también la música *-*

En la clase de música

Sensei : Aquí se desidiran quienes cantaran en clase avanzada media y principiante.

Todo el colegio:Si

Sensei:¡Primero Ted Kasane !

Ted: Voy

Mikan : -Susurrando- Oye Noru y esto (?)

Noru : Es para decidir que clases van Por ejemplo yo quiero ser Experto que van a los concursos

Mikan : Yo quiero ser experta siempre e tratado de dar mi debut alguna vez.

Sensei: Numero 847 (Que rápido pasa el tiempo xD)Mikan Phantom.

Mikan : Voy –Se sube a una plataforma-Cantare Stargazer(Original Miku)

Sora miageta yoru  
>Nagareru kumo<br>Te wo nobashi te hoshi wo nazoru  
>Todoka nakute miokuru kedo<br>Hoshi wa mawatte ku  
>Yume mita heikou to renzoku ni<br>Owareru hibi  
>Nagametteta<br>Kobo reru ikusen no senritsu wo  
>Noko sazu kasanete<br>Ko wo egaita manazashi no sono oku ni  
>Sekai kumo wa oto nosete<br>Megurushi wo kazoeru  
>Ryuusei wo miokutte<br>Koko ni aru imi wo shitta STARGAZER  
>Kasumu hikari tsumuida oto<br>Ano hi kaketa kotoba no imi  
>Sunagu uta wa sora ni tokete<br>Koe ga todoku toki wo matsu  
>Dakishimeteru sono omoi hanasazuni<br>Kotoba kuukan ni hibike  
>Meguru hiwo omotte<br>Manazashi no sono sakini  
>Sekai mawari mawaru hi mo<br>koko ni iru kizuite  
>Ryusei ni te wo futte<br>Koko ni saku koto wo kimeta  
>STARGAZER<p>

Al terminar todos con la boca abierta hasta el sensei. Se baja de la plataforma- Hey Noru ¿Lo hice mal ?

Noru : N-No solo que tienes una maravillosa voz

Mikan: Al parecer las practicas sirvieron me gusta mucho cantar.

Noru : se nota cantas muy bien.

Sensei : Numero 1903 (Uff eso fue demasiado rápido Dx) Noru Ichi

Noru : Me toca deséame suerte.

Mikan : Claro

Noru : Hola voy a Cantar The Ogre and The Maiden (Original Kaito)

mukashi mukashi ni katarareta

kokoro no yasashii ao oni to

mura no musume no o-hanashi wo

kikasemashou

kikasemashou

mura no hazure no mori no iriguchi

sono saki susumeba oni no ie

maigo no musume me miezu tsuita

sore ga oni to mo shiru koto mo naku

koe wo kakereba hohoemu musume

oni ha ichiyo wo tanoshiku sugosu

musume ha hanasu mura no koto hito no koto

hajimete oni ha hito kokoro wo shitta

mata kuru ne to sayonara

muri da to iu kedo warau kedo

mori no iriguchi matsu musume

koe wo kakereba furi muite

tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no hi mo to

soshite itsuka shirasareru

oni no sugata hito arazu

sugata mieru

kowai... kowai...

aru hi ao oni ie kuru hito

furue obie osoreru hitomi de

musume ni awanu yakusoku to

nidoto konai to chikawaseru

mura no hazure mori no iriguchi

koko de o-wakare musume no tame

musume ha naku kedo shiranu furi

nakimushi ao oni

gaman... gaman...

mura no musume ha shiroi hana

oni ni ai ni matte kuru

itsumademo itsumademo

itsuka kikoeru koe shinji

hora ushiro kikoeru kai?

Esto va dirigido a Mikan . Quizas no lo recuerde pero espero que si… – Penso . Todos le aplaudieron (Emm bueno . Noru esta vez recordó algo )

Sensei : Numero 1904 Dearko Shiki

Dearko : Voy Voy que fasitdio .-Sube a la plataforma- Cantare Zora No Koi Uta(Original Kaito y Meiko)

Sora to daichi arashi to hana wo  
>Iki ga dekinai hodo tsuyoku dakishimete<br>Anata no soba ni itai

Sugu ni nigeru shiawase dakedo  
>Kimi no soba ni iru to haru kaze ga fuku<p>

Kanashii koto bakari na no ni yasashii hohoemi ni  
>Tsutsumarete eien no toki wo shiru<br>Aah, waga mune no atsuki omoi darezo shiruya koi to  
>Tsuka no ma no inochi wo towani kanjiru<p>

Hieta kokoro tokasu kaze wa kimi no inochi no kaze  
>Haru no kaze eien no shiawase yo<br>Aah, waga omoi anata no moto subete wo wakachi ai  
>Subarashii inochi wo towani kanjiru<p>

Itsumademo (itsumademo)  
>Kono omoi (kono omoi)<br>Shinjirareru shiawase wo

Todos quedaron con cara de OMG igual que como de Mikan pero esta vez mas leve.

Muchas horas después …

Mikan :Ya me aburri me voy a casa

Noru Nene Leck Yuiku y Dearko : Te acompañamos.

Mikan: Je gracias.

Mikan llega a su casa sola pero sabe ahora que la casa de Yuiku queda a 4 cuadras de la suya.

Mikan: Me siento sola ._. me pregunto si… -Saca una hoz- Me pregunto por qué me dieron esta nueva vida aun siendo una shinigami me dieron una madre real… Quizás solo fue por el dolor sufrido . Pero… ¡Por qué mierda no dejaron ir conmigo a mi hermano solo eso por que! –Dijo pero se larga a llorar- Solo quería estar con mi hermano… solo eso es mucho pedir. Se que somos muy fácil de confundir pero nose que hacer. –Penso-

Despues de llorar mucho se fue a acostar.

Mikan: Buenas noches estúpido mundo .-Dijo y se durmió-

Despues de dia.

Mikan: N-No quiero ir hoy .Pero después de todo es mi culpa recordar –Dijo y se fue al colegio sin su animo actual solo iso que su otra personalidad tomara rumbo era la que usaba la mayoría del tiempo…

Noru:-Tratando de llegar a Mikan contra una turba de chicas-Mikan holaa.

Mikan : Jeje tu turba de siempre –Dijo riendo-

Noru:Je cierto pero la verdad es que es molesto T.T

Mikan: Bueno –Dijo después se le ocurrio algo- Que tal si hacemos –susurro- -susurro-

Noru: Espero que funcione

Leck:Miren allí esta Mikan con Nor…-Se queda con con una cara de O_O! como todas las de allí .Ve que Mikan esta besando en la mejilla a Noru y todavía sigue con cara de O_O!-

Noru: Parece que funciono yeah :D –Dijo con una euforia- Porfin are acciones normales de cualquier adolecente ya no tendre que huir gracias ¡Mikan te quiero mucho! –Dijo esto abrazándola y el "Mikan te quiero mucho" se oyó por todas partes - T.T muchas gracias T.T

Leck: Casi dándole un infarto (n/a: xD) y con cara de O_O!

Mikan: Je no es para tanto .

Noru : Es verdad –Dijo dejándola libre- Mira allí están las chicas.

Mikan: Cierto .-Despues las ve y están con una cara indiscriptible (n/a: xD!)- Chicas que les paso .

Leck y las demás: O_O

Mikan: Chicas que les pasa T-T

Leck y las demás(Yuiku y Nene ): Volviendo a estar normal- Na-Nada . Noru nos la permites un segundo. –Dijo y todas se la llevaron hacia algún lugar a solas- ¿Mikan estas saliendo con Noru? O_O

Mikan : Solo era para alejar a las fans jeje xD

Leck y las demás : ¡Uff!

Despues de las clases y un dia normal Mikan se fue a su casa.

Mikan : Porfin llegue .

Despues a la noche se decide dormir

Mikan: durmiendo y escucha un ruido raro-…-Saca su hoz y apunta a la persona que entro a su habitación- Si eres un ladron no te muevas si no esta hoz te atravesara y moriras . Y dejare que los pajaros se coman tus sesos -Dijo y prendio la luz ve a un chico con un vestido y implementos tecnológicos-A que era solo una niña…

¿?:No soy una niña T.T soy un chico

Mikan: =.= perdón perdón. ¿Y como te llamas?

¿?:Piko T-T ¿Y tu?

Mikan: Mikan . Y dime por que estabas en mi casa –Dijo y sonríe macabramente-

Piko: TT-TT Solo quería comerte y vivir aquí . Soy un Tengu TTTwTTT

Mikan: Ok , Ok . Puedes vivir aquí pero no me comas osino viviras la furia de esta shinigami _

Piko: Eres una shinigami ._.

Mikan : Si… -Dijo y causo un silencio incomodo-

Piko: O_O

Mikan: Sabia que esto iva a suceder T.T

Piko: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! no sabia que había una sempai viviendo aqui

Mikan : que te paso O_O

Piko : Soy un Tengu Psss . Osea un futuro Shinigami *-*

Mikan : Lo único que dire por lo que pareces. Pareces una niña y eres Shotoso.

Piko: =.= soy letal mira

Mikan: Esta bien veamos lo que tienes.

Comienzan a pelear pero Mikan lo vence en 2.3 minisegundos.

Mikan : Eres malo ._.

Piko: T-T

Mikan: Aunque soy una shinigami experta después de todo.

Piko: Entonces podre matar a alguien algún dia de estos –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Mikan: No querras ver como es cuando una vida se desvanece por tu culpa. –Dijo apenada-

Piko: Pero si mi jefe dice que es una gran satifaccion . –Dijo con tono inocente-

Mikan: Solo para cuales han sufrido demasiado y desean vengarze pero tarde o temprano sus corazones serán tragados por la oscuridad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yo: Mikan eres tan Kawaii *-*

Mikan : No me mires asi T.T solo por tener los pechos mas grandes que tu T.T

Yo: Se que soy un poco plana ¡pero! D: -Interrumpenpe

Noru: Quien quiere cadenas –Con una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas.

Mikan: Jeje mi presa volvió.

Noru : Sabia que no tenia que interrumpir T.T

Mikan: Quieres venir Noru –Dice con una sonrisa macabra y un bate golpeando su mano.

Noru: Cla-Claro…

Mikan : Lo acerca a el y lo besa – Estos son mis sentimientos …

Yo: Despertando por el gran trauma de ese sueño y se cae del sillon – O_O!

Mikan : Que te pasa D:

Yo: Nada y dime ¡Has besado a Noru!

Mikan: Yo no por no me digas que otra vez con eso del MikanxNoru T.T

Yo: No de hecho no me gusta mas el MikanxDearko *-*

Mikan: Eso lo acepto es que Dearko tiene un pelo tan relajante *-*

Dearko: Que otra vez el tema de mi cabello T.T

Yo y Mikan: Nos quedamos dormidas al verlo- Zzzzzz…

Dearko: -Toma a Mikan y llega Noru-

Noru: Es mia D:!

Dearko: ¡Mia!

Noru: ¡Mia!

Dearko: Le pega un golpe y queda inconciente- Eso es por decir que era tuya –Dice molesto.

Yo: Despertandome – Emmm…Emmm-Callendole saliva – Veanos en nuestro próximo fic :D


End file.
